


You better Work

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are highly prized and those 13-18 even more so.  There are Omega stores of different level i.e. Walmart to Macys to high-end houses ala Michael Kors. Two times a year there are Omega weeks similar to fashion weeks where the most desired Omegas are up for bid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better Work

**Fic** title: You better Work  
 **Author:** [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
 **Genre:** RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 3,970  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to themselves. I’m just borrowing for a bit of fun.  
 **Warnings:** m/m, underage Jensen

 **Summary:** Omegas are highly prized and those 13-18 even more so. There are Omega stores of different level i.e. Walmart to Macys to high-end houses ala Michael Kors. Two times a year there are Omega weeks similar to fashion weeks where the most desired Omegas are up for bid.  
.

 

 **A/N:** This is my January entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Thanks to the mods for allowing me a break from last month's lateness. I want to thank the lovely [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/) for her help as beta. Any mistakes found are my own.

 

  
It was time. Jared was turning thirty soon and somewhat of a success, even if it was from working for his best friend Chad. Who knew that Chad would have the dumb luck to invent an app that would eventually sell for millions? What was more improbable than Chad making the money, was Chad keeping the money and not blowing it on hookers and booze. The only thing more unbelievable than that was him following up with several more apps and the latest social media craze, friend.net and make him a billionaire while Jared was still brown bagging it every day.

Unlike their mutual friend, Milo, who invested all of a hundred dollars into Chads scheme and became a millionaire as well, Jared laughed at his friend and was now their employee and couldn’t afford to go to Omega week, let alone purchase one.

He had found the perfect one at a thrift store two weeks ago. At twenty-eight, she was older than the preferred Omega of 13-18 years old and had been with two prior families. The first family hadn’t kept her long because they already had one omega and couldn’t deal with the emotional needs of two, so they sold her. The thrift store had all of her medical records and had had her examined to determine that she was still viable, still able to produce pups and take care of Jared and his home.

Even for a thrift store she was pricey, but Jared had a reason for brown bagging it every day, he wanted a good Omega and had been saving until he found the right one, and this one was perfect. She had the stamp of the House of Pellegrino, one of the largest and most popular Omega procurers making her extremely valuable. Jared was lucky he needed a new lamp or else he would have never found her. He had to provide the store with a reference to an Omega doctor and they were checking that, The store was checking the Omega doctor reference he had provided them with Once that came back he would be able to take her home.

Sure he could have gone to one of the chains, Omega Mart or Omega World and gotten a younger one for the same price, but this one had originally walked the runways at Omega week and only borne two pups. She was pretty and already trained and he’d be a fool to pass her up. Her last owner was an elderly man and he had bred her and left her alone. She’d only been knotted twice in the ten years that he’d owned her and hadn’t been claimed. The man’s oldest son was a Beta who had no interest in an Omega, but he and his Beta mate had her pups so he’d donated her to the local thrift shop.

He smiled at the thought of his soon to be Omega. No, she wasn’t a true mate but with Omegas becoming rarer, it was hard to find that. She was seasoned and trained and he wouldn’t have to tie her to the bed as per tradition, for their claiming.

Why he let Chad drag him here he had no idea. Because Omegas were rare, it was the ultimate status symbol to own one. Anyone could buy a Maybach, but only the fortunate few could afford an Omega. Chad would never use the Omega except as a party favor and as an Alpha, this highly offended Jared.

Genevieve Cortese walked down the runway to give her spiel as all of the Couture House owners did. She caught his attention when she announced that this was a special collection and all of this season’s Omegas came from his home state of Texas.

Omegas were hard to find, but to get an entire collection from one state was practically unheard of.

“To commemorate this rare find,” She explained, “all of my Omegas in this collection will bear a map of Texas with the house of Cortese signature underneath. Oh, and not only are they from the same state, if you notice all of the maps are white, signifying their purity.”

With her announcement, the room began to buzz with excitement. Once the music started and the light show began everyone was craning their necks to see what Texas had to offer.

Not only was it rare that all of the Omegas were from the same state, but for all of them to be certified pure? Well that was nothing short of miraculous. It was not uncommon for a family Alpha to lose their head when an Omega went into their first heat.

Jared watched as the selected omegas from the house of Cortese, there were a total of 20 in all, a lot for the spring collection. They were beautiful, Jared would be the first to admit that, and one or two of them even made his dick pay attention for a nanosecond. It was hard not to respond to the sweet scent of Omegas on parade especially when they were dressed in flesh colored body suits. The girls had tops to match and the boys were shirtless and obviously going commando as some were responding to the Alpha scents in the room.

They were definitely worth the money being bid for the beautiful boys and girls, but Jared didn’t want to watch Omegas that would never be his.

He was soon feigning boredom and he was not hesitant about letting Chad know it. When the nineteenth omega walked down the runway, Jared was already beginning to stand to leave when the last Omega walked out.

To say that the boy was beautiful was a fucking understatement. In reality, he was the answer to every prayer that Jared had ever prayed and was the embodiment of every sin that he wanted to commit.

The boy was young; he could not be a day over sixteen. He had light blonde hair that was natural and not dyed as some other the other Omegas had been. He had long soot lashes and an ass that wouldn’t quit. It was round and firm and made Jared want to separate the cheeks to bury his fingers in deep enough to make room for his cock.

Then there were the lips. They were lush and rosy from where the boy had been biting them as he was doing now and the action made Jared so goddamned hard.

He could smell him. He smelled of mesquite, pine and the sweetest musk. He smelled like home, no, he smelled like Jared’s.

Jared froze in his spot and stared at those lips wondering how they would feel wrapped around his dick.

“Him, Chad! That’s the one,” Jared said as he forced the words past his lips because he became hard so fast that it took his breath away.

When Chad didn’t seem to respond fast enough, Jared poked his arm in an attempt to goad his friend to bid.

He really didn’t have to worry because the Beta seemed just as enthralled with the Omega’s beauty and had placed two bids by the end of Jared’s protest.

Jared sat there staring openmouthed at the boy who seemed to be wildly searching the crowd and... scenting. Was the boy scenting someone? When their eyes met and the boy’s eyes were just as wild and lust blown as Jared’s, he knew that the boy was looking for him.

He was surprised that no one said anything to him about the pheromones that he was emitting, but then he didn’t really care because at this point he was fighting going onto the runway and taking the boy who was scenting him as well.

 _Mate._ The boy was his mate and he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it because Jensen’s family had signed a contract with the agency giving them the right to find the Omega an Alpha.  
It appeared that Jared and Chad weren’t the only ones affected by the boy because the bidding became fast and furious. Before Jared could catch his breath, the gavel went down with Chad as the winner with a million dollar bid.

When the auctioneer announced sold, it occurred to Jared that the boy wasn’t his; that he belonged to Chad who had only bid on him because others wanted him. The blonde seemed to get a thrill out of taking what others wanted.

The problem was that Jared wanted desperately and Chad was just going to use him as a party favor for his rich Alpha friends. Suddenly his thrift store find had lost her allure. She was yesterday’s news in comparison to this lush lipped boy on the stage.

Jared waited anxiously as Chad completed the arrangements for the boy to be delivered to his Malibu home. As they rode back to said home, Jared tried to come up with a way to ask Chad not to defile the boy, to let him have him.

He felt about an inch high, but he was seriously thinking about asking Chad exchange the Omega from the thrift store for the one the Beta had just purchased. Any guilt he might be feeling was squashed by the shouts of Mine-mate that was running through his mind.

They didn’t return home right away, no they had to mingle with the other bidders so that Chad could rub the fact that he outbid them in their faces.

“So, Chad, you gonna share him?” A sleazy man Jared knew as Harris something or the other asked before sipping the expensive single malt he’d taken from the servers. “Cause I gotta tell you, that will make me more amendable during negotiations.”

Jared braced himself as he waited for Chad’s answer, but instead of his usual bravado, Chad gave him a breezy, “we’ll see.”

As Chad’s second, okay assistant, Jared had to keep names straight, remind him of who was his friend and who most definitely was not and he should have fended Harris off, but his dick had routed all of his blood from his brain.

After that fiasco, Jared and Chad left and the ride home in the back of the limousine was quiet. Jared’s leg bounced with nervousness as he thought about how to approach his friend. Before he could come to a conclusion, they were home and Chad went to the main house leaving a flustered Jared to walk to the guest house in the back.

When he arrived at his front door, there was a man waiting there holding a large envelope.

“I was told to deliver this personally,” he informed Jared as he shoved the envelope in his hands before walking away.

Jared tore it open and began to read:

 _Jay,_  
That was Henry, my new right hand man; I hope that you were nice to him, especially since he has your job. Before you start boo-hooing and crying why, just read the damned letter.  
Of course after his first night on the job, he may not want to stay.

For some reason you did not take me seriously when I told you that the $30.00 I borrowed from you actually went into funding my original app (which you totally laughed at). I could have been a dick and just give you the money back, but instead I gave you a part of the company.

I kept waiting for you to be like everyone else and take advantage of me, but instead, because you were loyal and true, I took advantage of you.

The papers you have in your hand are for three different things, all of which will change your life. One is for the portion of the company as well as the bank account with your earnings.  
The last set of paperwork, well that is my gift to you for your birthday and hopefully a bribe to make you forgive me. Congratulations, Jared on your new Omega.

Chad  
P.S. The O that you’d planned to buy is now in a good home and this time she was claimed, so enjoy your present.

 

Once Jared read the word Omega, he was running into the house and was met with the same delicious smell from earlier under the tents at the Omega show. It was stronger and richer and god it made Jared wants to hurt or fuck something.

He carelessly sat the papers down on the first flat surface he came to and followed the scent to his bedroom. And the sight there stopped him in his tracks.

Lying there, tied to his bed, still wearing the flesh colored suit along with a huge pink bow was the pretty boy from the Omega show.

As Jared slowly entered the room, Jared noticed something else. Heat, the boy was in heat.

“It’s you, I smelled you, saw you and hoped that you’d be mine, wanted you to be mine,” the boy on the bed breathed out and then begged so prettily, “Please Alpha, please make me yours.”

When the Omega called him Alpha, something snapped in Jared. It seemed that the embodiment of all of his desires was on his bed begging Jared to fuck him and Jared was only too happy to oblige.  
He was going to grab the keys to the handcuffs that Henry had left on the night stand, but Jared discovered that he liked having the Omega at his mercy, so instead he opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the garments from the boy.

As he exposed the sweet flesh, he placed kisses on the newly exposed skin and smiled when he saw the freckles.

“What’s your name?” he asked mainly because he didn’t want to scream the boy when he came.

“Jensen," the Omega answered.

“Jensen, I’m Jared,” he introduced himself as he peeked a look at the boy-Jensen as he continued to divest him of the offending garments.

He smelled so fucking good that Jared had to be careful not to cut him. With the wonderful smell coming from Jensen, Jared couldn’t understand why the stupid tights he had on weren’t soaked.

When he lifted up Jensen’s hips, he found out why.

They were made with pads to absorb the slick. Jared growled before throwing the offending garment across the room before he turned to look at what he’d just uncovered.

Jensen was as beautiful as Jared thought he’d be; beautiful pale skin littered with freckles just begging for Jared’s touch and he was gonna touch.

“If I untie you will you give me trouble, Jensen?” Jared asked the boy as he continued to drink in the boy’s body.

He didn’t think that he was going to be because the heat was taking over his body and Jared knew that Jensen would want his knot more than to get away from him.

“No! Need you... please,” Jensen continued to beg as he pulled at the restraints and thrashed on the bed.

Jared watched the Omega and realized that he was trying to turn over and present himself to his Alpha and fuck if that didn’t make him have to grind the heel of his hand on his cock to keep himself from coming.

Once he was sure he could move without coming in his pants, Jared rushed to the bed and removed them and flipped the boy over. Jensen’s hunger was just as great as Jared’s because he scrambled to his knees and presented himself to Jared in a way that was perfection.

His hands were splayed out in front of him, back straight and head down; but that beautiful, perfect ass was at the perfect level for Jared to grab his hips and his legs were spread just enough to give him room.

Jared eased his way back onto the bed between the spread legs and ran his large hands over Jensen’s ass before placing a hand on both side and pried open the cheeks and to find his hole.

It was perfection.

Jared was glad that the map of Texas was on the boy’s hip and not on that perfect ass, because that would be a shame to mark something that perfect.

The hole was dusky pink and so puffy that it looked as though he’d been fucked already and he growled a little at the thought, but he knew that the puffiness was caused by the heat, but still he had to ask.

“Jensen has anyone or anything been inside you?” He asked as he ran one thick finger against the slick muscle and slipped the tip inside.

“No,” Jensen gasped as he felt Jared push the digit in to the knuckle. “Mama said that I had to stay pure for my Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Jared praised him and silently thanked Jensen’s mama as he pulled out to add another finger as he fucked his fingers in and out of the tight hole. “My cock will be the only one you’ll know, be the first to split you open and I won’t have to fuck out the feel of another Alpha.”

As though to say yes, Jensen spread his legs wider and exposed his full hairless balls to Jared.  
“That deserves a reward,” Jared told the Omega as he removed his finger.

For never letting another Alpha fuck him, Jared leaned forward and ran his tongue over the pink furled muscle and was rewarded with a high pitched keen and he wanted to hear more of that so he repeated the action and stood back and watched as Jensen’s hole twitched in anticipation of being filled.

“Need your knot, Alpha, please…”

“Soon, Jensen,” Jared promised as he ran a large hand down the Omegas back it an effort to soothe him. He never before had made anyone beg, it wasn’t a thing for him, but to hear this young Omega begging him for something that he’s never had before went straight to Jared’s dick.

Instead of filling him with his knot, this time when Jared’s mouth went back to that sweet hole, he let his tongue slip inside and as he felt the hole tighten around the muscle. Jared reached around and placed one hand on the base of Jensen’s smooth cock to stop him from coming.

He wanted the first one to be from him fucking him, wanted to feel that hole tighten around his knot, milking him.

Jared stood up from the bed and Jensen rolled over, stretched his hand out blindly at the loss. When his hand could not make contact with Jared, he cried out and tried to focus his lust glazed eyes at Jared.

“Easy little one,” Jared soothed him in a voice low and deep. “Not going anywhere just gotta get out of these clothes.”

When his eyes finally fixed on Jared, Jensen watched as Jared undressed, licking his lips in anticipation with each article of clothing that was removed.

“And to think I was going to settle for another Omega,” Jared muttered to himself as he eased back onto the bed.

“I’m your Omega,” Jensen growled from the bed as Jared’s careless words sank in and before Jared could react, the small boy had Jared flipped on his back and was straddling his shoulders. “I saved myself for you, so no other Omega.”

“As if, “Jared chuckled at his mate-yes his mate’s jealousy and strength but playtime was over and Jensen soon found himself on his back again with a very hard Jared between his legs.

Jared looked down in eyes so green that he felt as though he was in the middle of a field in the spring. He smiled as he thought how Chad would call him an Omega for thinking like that. He shook his head to rid himself of Chad, because he did not want his friend in his bed.

Still staring at Jensen’s eyes, Jared reached between them and took hold of his cock and placed the head at Jensen’s entrance. He could feel the boy stiffen a little but the heat made his overcome the fear and spread his legs a little wider and cant his hips up to give Jared even more room.

“It’s okay,“ he promised and he slowly slid inside the tight hole, and the pleasure made his stomach clench as it traveled from his cock and from there it made his chest tighten and sent a thrill down his spine before going back to his cock threatening to explode from it.

Once he was fully seated, Jared let Jensen’s body get used to the invasion before he placed his large hands on small hips and began to move.

The feel of his cock dragging along Jensen’s channel gave him a full body shiver and he wanted more. He dug his hands into the soft flesh and began to move; slowly at first and then he began to pick up speed, thrusting his hips until flesh met flesh.

He looked down at where they were connected and reveled in what he saw, his cock coated with Jensen’s natural slick growing impossibly harder as Jared made his claim on the Omega.

Tearing his eyes away from where they were joined, Jared focused on Jensen’s face and his piston hips stuttered at what he saw there. Jensen’s head was thrown back in pleasure; his full, bitten lips forming a perfect “O” and Jared had never seen anything more beautiful.

Suddenly he felt his stomach muscles tighten, his knot slip inside that tight muscle and his body stiffening and he wanted to last longer, thought that he would last longer.

He couldn’t believe that he popped his knot so fast, but there was something about this Omega that made Jared just want.

“Come for me, Jensen,” he encouraged with each thrust, “come.”

Jared felt the walls of the young boy's channel tightening and making it even harder for him to hold out but he wanted Jensen to come before him, so he changed his angle until he was hitting Jensen’s prostate with each thrust.

“Jared, please, so close,” Jensen mumbled as he wrapped his legs around his Alphas back and met Jared’s thrusts.

He loved the way that his knot caught causing Jensen to wince a little each time it caught.

“So close Jared so close,” Jensen panted.

Jared was still fighting coming, so he reached between them and began to stroke Jensen’s dick and one tug was all it took to have Jensen spilling on Jared’s hand. He continued to stroke the Omega through his orgasm as he chased his own.

It didn’t take long before he was coming deep inside Jensen’s body. As his come filled the Omega, Jared leaned forward and nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, licking a stripe behind the sensitive skin behind his ear until Jensen was offering his neck and Jared bit down making both of their bodies seize with the pleasure of the claiming.

Jared positioned their bodies so they could lie comfortably until his knot deflated. He wasn’t sure how long they would be tied, but he really didn’t care because he was with his mate.

“You okay, Jensen?” he asked once they were comfortable. He was worried because the Omega was in heat and unless he fell pregnant, it would last for at least four more days.

“’m fine Jared,” Jensen confirmed around a yawn,” but next time I want to ride you. I wanna play with you and seen all of those muscles.”

He was so okay with that, and smiled as he settled them down for rest because his Omega wasn’t the only one who wanted to explore.  



End file.
